


COMER RAMEN EN INVIERNO

by Ckonny_Nickole



Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/pseuds/Ckonny_Nickole
Summary: A él no le gustaba el ramen.A él le gustaba Naruto.NaruSasu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	COMER RAMEN EN INVIERNO

_20:04._ Sintiendo su respiración dificultarse por el frío, caminó con más prisa de lo usual por el único camino que conoce y sabe de memoria en esa pequeña ciudad rústica que no tiene intención de conocer más allá de lo que podría ofrecerle el camino de siempre.

 _El camino que lo conducía hacia aquello que le hacía volver cada semana._ Cada viernes después del trabajo, en un viaje de dos horas que ante la expectativa de lo que vendría, parecía volverse más corto y agradable de lo que había sido en un comienzo. Su mente parece desconectarse del mundo real cuando sube al tren camino a su destino y el tiempo que invierte allí lo usa para recordar cada parte de _él_ con anhelo.

El celular que acompaña una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su grueso abrigo vibra ante un mensaje de texto que no piensa revisar pronto y se mantiene con la mirada fija hacia el frente buscando entre los sospechosos callejones el puesto de ramen que parece dispuesto a iluminar la noche que le persigue desde que pisa esa ciudad hasta que se devuelve a su hogar una hora más tarde.

Nunca había pisado Konoha de día, pero para Sasuke no era necesario porque el cielo le había bendecido un día cualquiera con la existencia de unsol que es capaz de brillar incluso en las penurias de una oscura noche de invierno.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke! —Lo saludó entonces _él_ y Sasuke siente que el frío en su cuerpo desaparece al ver su cálida sonrisa otra vez— ¡Pensé que hoy no vendrías 'ttebayo!

Sasuke, ocultando una sonrisa complacida bajo su bufanda, arquea ambas cejas aparentando extrañeza — ¿Por qué lo dices?

Casualmente, el muchacho rubio que había salido con el propósito de cerrar volvió a su puesto de trabajo sin rechistar para ponerse a trabajar ante la presencia del único cliente por el que había estado esperando y que solo aparecía una vez a la semana en un horario donde normalmente estaba por cerrar.

—¿Estas bromeando? Hace un maldito frío allá afuera —Se quejó Naruto encendiendo la calefacción que no hacía mucho había apagado para que ambos pudieran defenderse de ese invierno que cada día avanza menos misericordioso espantándole clientela.

Sasuke se limitó a negar con la cabeza como queriendo hacer menos el asunto y se dispuso a sentarse en el lugar de siempre: la silla frente al cocinero. Fue allí donde se sentó la primera vez y desde entonces se niega a utilizar otro asiento que no sea aquel que le permite observar con detalle a la persona que con tanta devoción prepara un platillo únicamente para él. _El último platillo del día._

—Bueno, supongo que debe gustarte mucho mi ramen para que sigas viniendo a pesar del clima.

Una expresión de simpatía se dibujó en su rostro ante aquellas palabras, intentando que el otro no pudiera identificar la mentira que escondía de él, como si se tratara de algo prohibido que Naruto no debía enterarse jamás de su persona. _A Sasuke no le gusta mucho el ramen._

—Si tú lo dices.

Escuchó al cocinero reírse seguro de sí mismo, sin caer en su pequeña provocación, y Sasuke se perdió momentáneamente entre la diversidad de sonidos que acompaña el ambiente volviéndose progresivamente más ruidoso a medida que se movían esas manos de delicioso color canela. Ollas con agua hirviendo, sartenes friendo, cubiertos que emiten sonidos chillantes al chocar entre sí, la estufa encendida... nada destaca más que el cocinero en ese lugar, cuya sonrisa parece tener la capacidad de volver cualquier cosa insignificante a su lado, incluyendo al mismo Sasuke.

En silencio Naruto le ofreció agua mientras se concentra en cocinar. Sasuke sin titubear aceptó la oferta y dio un sorbo necesitado, manteniéndose en silencio para evitar perturbar la paz que le provoca el ruido de la cocina y la presencia de Naruto acompañándolo otro viernes por la noche.

Observó la hora en su celular y de paso el mensaje que había recibido minutos antes, aun así, no respondió.

 _20:15 **.**_ Él pudo haber estado en casa desde hace horas.

Sí, él pudo haberse evitado ese viaje innecesario de dos horas solo para comer ramen en mitad del invierno en un local pequeño de un pueblo que pocas personas solían frecuentar y aprovechar ese tiempo aparentemente desperdiciado en cualquier otra cosa, pero Sasuke no creía que existiera algo más en el mundo que valiera la pena y que al mismo tiempo le provocara esa sensación extraña en su pecho que le hacía sentir lleno de maneras que no lograba comprender o más bien no quería hacerlo.

Era incómodo y a la vez agradable, algo que nunca había experimentado antes y que, por ende, temía apresurarse a ponerle un nombre a esa calidez que se dispara por todo su cuerpo con solo ver a ese cocinero de su misma edad trabajando con tanto esmero para complacerlo.

Lo observó discretamente con el celular aun en la mano usándolo de escudo, pero no fue suficiente, Naruto le había devuelto la mirada como si pudiera leer a través de él, notando que solo estaba fingiendo ver su celular cuando en realidad su atención recaía por completo en su persona. Sin embargo, Naruto no dijo nada y Sasuke tampoco, permitiendo que el silencio fuera el cómplice de ambos.

Sasuke guardó el celular y Naruto dio más potencia al fuego de la estufa haciendo que el sonido del caldo hirviendo fuera más claro, viajando por cada espacio de su mente hasta encontrar aquella bóveda oculta en su subconsciente donde guarda el recuerdo de la primera vez que había pisado ese lugar.

La reunión que tenía planificada terminar a las 18:00hrs ese día, semanas atrás, se había extendido irremediablemente ante la insistencia de sus compañeros de trabajo que sumidos en un mundo de gratitud y felicidad propusieron buscar un bar en aquella ciudad que pisaban por primera vez en sus vidas con el propósito de celebrar el hecho de que por fin el cliente más difícil con el que alguna vez pudieron haber trabajado les dio el visto bueno al proyecto que tantos meses tardaron en concretar en lugar de volver inmediatamente a la posada que la empresa había reservado exclusivamente para que pasaran la noche.

Sasuke no era el tipo de personas que asistía a fiestas y como era de esperarse no pudo soportar hasta el final el ambiente que incomodaba a su personalidad, reservada y tranquila, por lo que terminó yéndose por su cuenta, no sin antes avisar a sus compañeros de trabajo que producto a la cantidad de alcohol en sus venas no le prestaron real atención y solo lo dejaron ir en medio de palabras que el Uchiha no encontró significado.

Mentiría si dijese que no recordaba esa noche con claridad, pasaban de las nueve y estaba oscuro, el aire helado característico de la primera noche de invierno le había hecho tiritar al no llevar ropa de abrigo adecuada para la temporada que acababa de iniciar. Su traje elegante de siempre se había vuelto un desastre esa vez.

No, lo cierto es que toda esa noche comenzó como un desastre. Sin batería en su celular, se había perdido en medio de esos callejones oscuros y cuando creyó que no podría irle peor a su nariz llegó el inconfundible olor a tierra y hierba mojada haciendo que se desesperara ante lo inevitable. No pasaron ni quince minutos y sin encontrar su destino terminó bajo la incesante lluvia que parecía dichosa de burlarse de él.

Soltó una maldición sin poder evitarlo. Los puestos y pequeñas tiendas a su alrededor llevaban bastante rato cerrados por lo que le resultó imposible encontrar un lugar para refugiarse por el momento así que no le quedó de otra que continuar con su travesía a ciegas buscando un lugar que no sabía dónde quedaba y cuyo nombre comenzaba a olvidar de la frustración.

Entonces, cuando creyó que tendría que cagarse en su orgullo y volver por sobre sus talones hacia el lugar del que había escapado de sus compañeros apareció _él._ El sol de un pequeño puesto de ramen que coincidentemente esa noche había tardado más de lo habitual en cerrar.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¡Entra! —Dijo entonces _él,_ dejando a medias el trabajo de cerrar su puesto cuando lo vio allí parado, temblando de frio en medio de la lluvia.

Sasuke paseó su mirada en aquel hombre que aparentaba tener su misma edad, quedándose sin querer más tiempo del necesario observando esos ojos azules brillantes que le veían con preocupación — No gracias.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke no esperó que ese sujeto saliera de la comodidad que le ofrecía su pequeño puesto para caminar hacia él impulsivamente en medio de la lluvia sin quitar su expresión de preocupada del rostro— Estas empapado.

Sasuke tuvo muchísimos pensamientos en esos momentos, pero ninguno fue desagradable. Aquel sujeto parado delante de él le pareció una especie de espejismo que contrasta con el paisaje rustico y desolado característico de esa ciudad sin atracciones. _Él_ parecía brillar en medio de esos callejones oscuros, con su cabello dorado y sus ojos claros como el cielo en verano, iluminando cada rincón con su presencia.

No supo por qué, pero de pronto sintió que el agua de lluvia en su cuerpo comenzaba a evaporarse.

—Eso no te importa —Respondió entonces sin ocultar su mal humor, pisando nuevamente la realidad.

— ¿Estas demente, 'ttebayo? ¡Entra ya!

Antes de que siquiera pudiera volver a negarse, _él_ lo tomó del brazo con imprudencia y lo obligó a entrar al pequeño puesto de ramen que iluminaba gran parte del callejón. El calor de la estufa encendida le dio la bienvenida apenas puso un pie en ese estrecho lugar que no era más que unos pocos metros cuadrados, con decoraciones típicas de un local de comida tradicional, unas cuatro sillas vacías, una barra y detrás de esta una pequeña cocina equipada para la preparación del alimento. No era nada del otro mundo, ni espectacular, pero Sasuke sintió que el lugar cobró vida cuando _él_ volvió a su puesto en la cocina, sonriéndole desde allí.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó entonces el rubio que sin esperar respuesta ya había comenzado a encender todo otra vez dispuesto a trabajar.

Sasuke volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo la lluvia aterrizar violentamente sobre el suelo y suspiró, resignándose a tomar asiento frente al sujeto que no dejaba de verlo curioso haciéndole sentir un poco incómodo.

—No realmente —Respondió con sinceridad, dejando su abrigo en el perchero que acababa de descubrir en la pared para luego volver al asiento que había elegido sin pensar mucho.

Naruto negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano como queriendo decirle que no fuera tímido — Ya verás las ganas que te darán de comer cuando te prepare mi receta especial 'ttebayo —Aseguró con convicción, empecinándose en realizar su trabajo rápidamente.

—Hm, pensé que estabas por cerrar —Comentó entonces Sasuke, sintiéndose un poco en confianza con el chico misterioso que le sonrió con simpatía unos segundos. Frunció el ceño al sentir que sus mejillas repentinamente se sentían más calientes de lo usual por culpa de esa sonrisa.

—Iba a cerrar —Aseguró el cocinero— Pero no podía dejarte solo, mojándote como idiota.

Chasqueó la lengua por ese insulto y no dudó en responderle de la misma manera— Nadie pidió tu ayuda, tarado.

—¡Agh! ¡Bastardo mal agradecido!

Irremediablemente, pestañeó un par de veces por la sorpresa que le provocaba la actitud poco usual de un vendedor hacia un comensal, lo cual le causó bastante gracia segundos después. _Él_ definitivamente era peculiar.

Sonrió malicioso unos momentos, analizando la respuesta que tenía preparada para él cuando de pronto un tazón humeante de ramen le distrajo, llenando sus sentidos de ese olor a comida caliente que no creía necesitar hasta entonces.

—Espero que al menos sepas apreciar esto —Soltó entonces Naruto con travesura.

Sasuke simplemente torció una sonrisa complacido y pese a no ser muy fan de esa comida agradeció el gesto antes de empezar a comer bajo la atenta mirada del chico que parecía extrañamente satisfecho.

 _Fue solo por unos cuantos minutos._ Naruto le había hecho compañía todo el tiempo que duró la comida, sentándose en su propia silla que debía tener en la pequeña cocina quedando justo frente a él, desde donde le enviaba miradas intensas que de vez en cuando le hacían bajar la cabeza hacia el plato de ramen al sentirse incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con esos ojos azules tan brillantes como las estrellas que se ocultan tras las nubes que dejan caer el agua sin piedad esa noche.

Atraído por la fuerza de atracción de ese sujeto terminó contándole, en algún momento de la pequeña conversación que habían iniciado, el motivo por el que había estado caminando sin rumbo bajo la lluvia. Naruto, hizo amago de querer reírse de él, pero Sasuke pudo reconocer que la preocupación era mayor a la gracia y terminó ofreciéndole rápidamente el cargador de su propio teléfono para que cargara por unos momentos su celular hasta que la lluvia disminuyera lo suficiente para que pudiera irse. Lo cual ocurrió minutos después de que terminara de comer.

No recordaba haber tenido algún tema interesante de conversación, lo cierto es que el centro había sido intentar recordar el nombre de la posada y en si el ramen tenía un buen sabor. Nada más.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si fuera la mejor conversación que hubiese tenido en su vida?

—Será mejor que me vaya —Le hizo notar entonces Sasuke esa vez, notando que el clima había mejorado.

Los ojos azules del otro parecieron de pronto perder su brillo inicial, pero de todas formas sonrió con cortesía como queriendo que sus sentimientos no fueran visibles para él — Si, es un buen momento 'ttebayo —Coincidió Naruto, pero ni él ni Sasuke movieron algún musculo pese a lo tarde que era para entonces. Naruto debía cerrar y Sasuke debía volver al hostal a descansar para marcharse mañana en la mañana a primera hora. _No querían irse._

—¿Cuánto es? —Preguntó el Uchiha sacando su billetera, pero Naruto impidió que la abriera.

—No te preocupes. Cortesía de la casa.

Sasuke le envió una mirada disconforme y de todas formas sacó unos cuantos billetes para ofrecérselos— No digas eso, es tu trabajo. Tómalos.

La boca de Naruto se abrió de par a par al ver la cantidad que le ofrecían, pero de todas formas no los tomó— Te digo que no es necesario.

—Y yo te digo que si lo es. _Dobe._

—¿Cómo me dijiste, _teme_? —Alegó de inmediato el cocinero frunciendo el ceño con molestia y formando un mohín en sus labios, disgustado.

Estaba seguro de que si la lluvia no hubiese vuelto repentinamente haciendo sonar la lata del techo del puesto de ramen ambos habrían entrado en una discusión sin sentido que podría haberse alargado toda la noche, por lo que no muy convencido terminó guardando el dinero, dispuesto a continuar con su camino ahora más claro.

Pero no se marchó de inmediato. Apenas puso un pie afuera se volteó a verlo otra vez, encontrándolo tan cerca de él que podía sentir su calor corporal transportarse hasta su propia piel protegiéndolo del frio que comenzaba a sentir por el cambio de temperatura. Ninguno de los dos se apartó para marcar una distancia prudente.

—Gracias —Dijo entonces Sasuke, sin pensarlo mucho. Las palabras se habían deslizado por sus labios con demasiada facilidad.

Naruto lo miró repentinamente nervioso y le dijo aquello que Sasuke grabó con fuego en su mente para no olvidarlo jamás — Espero verte otra vez.

_Sí, él también esperaba verlo otra vez._

Desde entonces, cada viernes apenas salía del trabajo volvía allí, como si se tratara de una promesa entre ambos.

Tal vez Naruto solo lo había dicho por cortesía en esa ocasión...

Pero él sentía la necesidad de volver cada semana a su lado.

Era allí, comiendo ramen en medio del invierno en un pequeño puesto oculto en una ciudad sin importancia, donde él quería estar y que, con el paso del tiempo, había comenzado a pensar que Naruto también quería tenerlo ahí con él.

Sasuke era perspicaz. Rápidamente, con el pasar de los días había notado algunos detalles en el otro que le hacían removerse incomodo en su cama durante la noche mientras lucha con la sensación inquietante que golpea su pecho.

Esas miradas que en un principio solo parecían de curiosidad, se habían vuelto más intensas y profundas, brillantes y acogedoras al igual que las sonrisas que le dedicaba en medio de cualquier conversación sin sentido haciéndole sentir acalorado incluso cuando camina de vuelta a su casa en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Y cuando siente que ese fuego se apaga, Sasuke vuelve hacia él para avivar las llamas lo suficiente para mantener el calor hasta su próximo encuentro.

El agua deja de hervir y Naruto le regala una de sus muchas sonrisas cálidas en medio de su trabajo. Sasuke tuvo la necesidad de volver a llenar su garganta con agua tratando de calmar el calor que se dispara repentinamente por todo su cuerpo. Los recuerdos del primer encuentro volvieron a ese pequeño rincón en su mente, escondiéndose hasta la próxima vez que los necesitara y se concentró en el presente.

Hacia frio, sí, pero él se sentía hervir en pleno invierno por culpa de ese sol que niega ocultarse en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, iluminando cada rincón de su solitaria alma por un escaso periodo de tiempo que le obligaba a volver por más cada semana con una necesidad casi vergonzosa para alguien tan orgulloso como él.

—Aquí tienes —Dijo entonces Naruto poniendo el tazón de ramen humeante en la madera delante de él, antes de tomar su lugar en la silla oculta tras la mesa de cocina, quedando de frente a su preciado cliente a quien le sonríe con más aprecio que antes— ¿Mucho trabajo hoy?

Sasuke asintió en respuesta mientras separaba los palillos disponiéndose a comer— No es una buena temporada.

Ante lo que parecía una queja, Naruto entornó los ojos apreciando la frustración en el rostro del otro, atesorando en secreto esa expresión como todas las otras que Sasuke podía hacer en su bonita cara. Cuando se vio atrapado por los ojos negros de su comensal se apresuró a hablar.

—Si, totalmente 'ttebayo —Coincidió Naruto recordando los escasos clientes que había tenido durante el día con un mohín disgustado mientras veía con atención a Sasuke comer haciendo que sus labios abandonaran su posición anterior para formar una sonrisa del que ni él mismo era consciente— Sabes, has estado aquí por un tiempo, pero nunca te he preguntado en qué trabajas 'ttebayo.

Deteniendo los palillos que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca, Sasuke lo vio interrogante por unos segundos antes de responder— Soy el gerente de una compañía.

—¡Ah! ¡Por eso siempre tan elegante! —La impresión mal disimulada en el rostro de Naruto le causó gracia y evitando ladear una sonrisa negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto— Yo nunca fui bueno en la escuela la verdad, así que definitivamente no podría trabajar en algo como eso.

—Pero eres un empresario —Le hizo notar Sasuke de inmediato, con esa familiaridad que siempre le invadía cuando estaba con él, como si lo conociera desde hace años— Tienes tu propio negocio.

El _"oh, eso"_ que soltó Naruto sin poder evitarlo le hizo desviar la mirada del tazón de ramen que aún faltaba mucho por terminar, poniendo atención a la expresión nerviosa del cocinero que se rasca la nuca con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared intentando ocultar lo que cree reconocer como vergüenza.

No supo por qué, pero de repente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel por unos segundos.

—En realidad... —Empieza a decir Naruto, repentinamente incómodo— Este puesto no es mío. Bueno si, un poco. Ósea, va a ser mío en algún momento, pero...

—¿Es de un familiar tuyo? —Se aventura a descubrir Sasuke sintiendo algo de impaciencia abrirse paso en él junto a una sensación incomoda diferente a la que Naruto suele provocarle. No era decepción, sino más bien era algo similar al miedo.

Naruto resignado asintió en afirmación— Si, de mi padre. De hecho, él es quien trabaja normalmente en esto, pero decidí tomar su lugar en esta temporada para que no se enfermara, ya tiene algo de edad 'ttebayo. Pero apenas deje de hacer tanto frio, él volverá a su puesto otra vez.

De pronto, el ramen dejó de saber bien y el viento que tiende a luchar contra el calor de la estufa cercana le hizo tiritar repentinamente congelado. Naruto parece darse cuenta de su incomodidad por que inmediatamente fue hacia la estufa para subirle un poco más la presión tratando de calentarlo en vano.

 _Sasuke de pronto recordó lo que era sentir frio en invierno_.

El olor de la sopa de ramen humeante delante de él le picó la nariz por alguna razón, incomodándolo. La intolerancia pareció empeorar cuando su cabeza le hizo imaginar que era otra persona quien había cocinado el platillo haciendo que lo rechazara, moviendo el plato hacia un lado apartándolo de su vista.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa? —Lo escucha preguntarle de cerca. El mencionado notó entonces en medio de un mar de emociones indescriptibles que le hacían temblar de pies a cabeza que Naruto estaba a su lado, tan cerca como la primera vez que se conocieron y se negaban a despedirse.

—Tengo frio —Respondió en automático, con el rostro extrañamente helado al igual que su cuerpo.

Vio a Naruto abrir la boca únicamente para volverla a cerrar sin encontrar la lógica a su respuesta. Por el sudor que comenzaba a acumularse en la frente de Naruto, supo que ese lugar debía estar ardiendo ante el calor que emana la estufa a toda potencia, pero él seguía teniendo frio.

La idea de que existiera un día en que ese lugar ya no tuviera a Naruto le provocaba un frio incontrolable que le hacía apretar los dientes y tiritar asustado.

 _Entonces recordó que no le gustaba mucho el ramen y que podría estar haciendo otras cosas en su hogar desde hace horas._ El lugar al cual creía pertenecer ya no le hacía sentir bienvenido y decidió en fracción de segundos que era mejor actuar cobardemente para no tener que afrontar las consecuencias después, pero no podía irse. Se sentía congelado en esa silla.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza de que algún día, cuando menos se lo esperara, Naruto ya no lo recibiría como siempre en ese imprudente horario fuera de trabajo y él no estaba seguro aguantar ver a otra persona ocupando su lugar. Ver a otra persona que no fuera él iluminando su oscuro corazón.

Volvió a tiritar, sintiendo que el sol lo estaba abandonando antes de tiempo. Pero, como siempre, él hizo lo que no creía que pudiera ser posible en esos momentos y tomándolo de las manos lo obligó a prestarle atención, provocando que el fuego que comenzaba a extinguirse se disparara a toda potencia por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos negros, tormentosos y perdidos, se abrieron con sorpresa al ver esos azules brillantes, claros y seguros, tan cerca de él.

Sus manos pálidas fueron acunadas cálidamente por unas más bronceadas mientras el dueño de estas exhala suavemente aire caliente sobre su piel intentando reconfortarlo de ese frio inexplicable y repentino que iba desapareciendo, rindiéndose ante el sol que lo cuida y le obliga a orbitar entorno a él.

Incapaz de articular alguna palabra, dejó que sus mejillas se acaloraran incluso en sus orejas libremente y no deshizo el contacto insistente del cocinero que le sonreía queriendo espantar todo malestar en su cuerpo que él mismo había provocado sin querer.

 _Tan cálido, tan brillante._ ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a ese invierno sin él?

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó entonces Naruto, sin soltar sus manos, decidido a protegerlo de todo el frio que intenta entrar desde el exterior a perturbar su lugar especial.

Sasuke entornó los ojos, tratando de verse fuerte ante él. Naruto no tenía la culpa de sus sentimientos después de todo— Mejor, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

Esas palabras parecieron surgir un efecto contrario al que quería en Naruto, pues notó como este tembló unos segundos luego de escucharlo, pero su mirada cálida nunca se separó de él.

—Voy a darte un regalo, para que puedas comerlo si te da frio en casa —Dijo entonces Naruto y a Sasuke le pareció que no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía pues tardó en soltarle las manos para ir hacia tras la cocina rápidamente, en donde puso un poco del ramen que había preparado aquella noche para él sobre unos recipientes, regalándoselos— Toma, sé que te gusta.

Se quedó viendo la caja extendida hacia él y la tomó fingiendo una sonrisa para Naruto antes de mentir— Gracias. Me gusta.

Naruto rió, como queriendo apaciguar el ambiente y dijo lo que siempre le decía cuando llegaba la hora de despedirse, pero esta vez con algo de inseguridad en sus palabras que le hizo entornar los ojos— Espero verte otra vez, Sasuke.

El mencionado contrajo los labios brevemente y el viento arrasando con el cartel de la entrada interrumpió cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir. De pronto la noche se volvía más fría y la nieve que desde hace unas horas comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en forma de pequeños copos se agravaba recordándole que seguía siendo invierno.

Esa noche, parecía igual de agresiva como en la que lo conoció.

Pero, de la misma manera, él estaba ahí queriendo protegerlo del frio con su existencia.

Se quedó viéndolo unos instantes y notó que este esperaba la despedida usual, pero Sasuke no pudo articular más que un simple _gracias_ mientras se aferraba a la caja con ramen preparado especialmente para él con una sensación extraña en el pecho que se negaba a abandonarlo. _Como si su cuerpo supiera que no debía decir que vendría a verlo otra vez._

Y el invierno que caía violentamente sobre esos solitarios callejones no eran más que una advertencia que estaba intentando ignorar.

De todas formas, puso un pie fuera del lugar, deteniéndose unos segundos al sentir que le faltaba valor para alejarse y cuando por fin creyó que podía hacerlo fue detenido por unos brazos que lo jalaron hacia atrás volviéndolo a meter en la calidez del único lugar iluminado a esas horas de la noche en donde un beso tímido y no muy seguro lo terminó por despedir, protegiéndolo de los restos de frio que quedaban en su cuerpo y que no volvieron a molestarlo en todo el camino a casa.

Horas después, sus mejillas mantuvieron el color que habían adquirido cuando ambos rompieron el contacto y nerviosos se apresuraron a alejarse yéndose por sus propios caminos, separados.

El ramen que había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor, aun protegido por la caja de cartón, nunca le había parecido más apetitoso como en ese momento y sin pensarlo, dejándose guiar por su instinto abrió la puerta de su balcón dejando que algo de nieve entrara a la casa mientras él se sentaba afuera, con un tazón de ramen caliente haciéndole compañía y comía admirando el paisaje oscuro de aquella noche de invierno más violenta de lo usual.

Su cuerpo tembló, pero no de frio. Era imposible que lo tuviera, al menos esa noche.

Saboreó el ramen en su boca unos momentos, absorto. La gota caliente que resbaló por su mejilla cayó en los restos de sopa mientras la nieve seguía cayendo sobre él.

_A él no le gustaba el ramen..._

_A él le gustaba, Naruto._

.

.

.

 _20:09._ El viaje de siempre se sintió diferente.

No hubo mal clima ese día y las dos horas en tren se sintieron eternas.

Pero él tenía frío, incluso escondiendo las manos en su abrigo... _su corazón seguía temblando, congelado._

Sus pies que habían memorizado el único camino que le interesaba seguir parecían perderse de vez en cuando a medida que avanzaba en medio de la oscura noche, buscando como insecto la luz que siempre le atraía hacia ese lugar sin encontrarlo.

Observó a varias personas salir de ese lugar escondido en medio de los callejones con ropa ligera, sacando provecho del aire tibio e inusual. _Él es el único que siente frio esa noche._

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía perdido? Parecía como si hubiese vuelto a caminar sin rumbo bajo la lluvia de ese primer día de invierno, pero esta vez, sin recibir ayuda.

El único lugar al que ansiaba regresar cada viernes después del trabajo había cambiado.

No hubo una sonrisa de bienvenida, ni un reclamo por la hora; El callejón está tan oscuro y frío.

El hombre mayor que había salido del puesto de ramen para despedir a los últimos clientes del día se volteó a verlo un segundo, manteniendo la mano sobre la lata que solo bastaba con bajar para cerrar el local. Sasuke no necesitó presentaciones y solo se le quedó viendo con los labios agrietados mientras su mano derecha aprieta la tarjeta de presentación que planeaba entregar valientemente esa noche. Había tardado mucho en tomar una decisión _, era demasiado tarde._

—Oh, tú debes ser Sasuke ¿No? —Preguntó el hombre con simpatía, sin moverse de su lugar y a Sasuke le impresionó poder mostrar sorpresa con lo acongojado que se sentía en ese momento— Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Escuchar el nombre de esa persona provocó un cosquilleo en sus labios que frunció en una mueca amarga — ¿Es usted su padre?

—Lo soy —Afirmó de inmediato Minato— Le pedí a Naruto que volviera a casa porque no podía soportar que él siguiera haciéndose cargo del negocio cuando yo estoy en perfectas condiciones, ¿Quieres pasar?

En automático, Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza, apretando con mas fuerza el papel en su bolsillo.

_"Espero verte otra vez, Sasuke"_

Le hubiese gustado haber tenido la valentía esa vez para decirle que él también esperaba volver a verlo y de esa manera tal vez, no se sentiría morir de frio frente al local que había estado calentando su alma hasta entonces.

Ya no había calor, ya no estaba Naruto.

El sol de esa ciudad sin importancia por fin cedió ante la noche y se esfumó cruelmente de su vida dejándole solo el recuerdo de un beso para que se calentara en lo que duraba el invierno.

Estaba solo otra vez.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia a manera de despedida hacia el hombre que en todo momento se había mantenido al margen y memorizó por ultima vez el pequeño puesto de ramen que ya no parecía ser tan fascinante como antes al perder lo que tanto le hacía brillar, _su sol._

—Tal vez algún día, podrían volver a verse.

Las palabras amables del hombre se perdieron en medio de la brisa que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza e incapaz de responder volvió por sobre sus pasos, siguiendo el único camino que conocía de toda esa ciudad, borrando con cada pisada el recuerdo de haber estado allí alguna vez.

Borrando la ilusión con la que había estado fantaseando desde hace días y aferrarse a la pequeña llama que Naruto había dejado encendida en ese beso de despedida. _El primero y aparentemente, el último._

Pero, seguía teniendo frio.

Su corazón de pronto tenía un agujero que intentaba cubrir con el recuerdo de su sonrisa, pero el frío viento continuaba entrando en él.

.

.

.

_La primavera llegó meses después..._

Pero él seguía estancado en medio del invierno, con sus recuerdos detenidos en aquella noche que fue la última vez que sintió calor en su cuerpo.

Su corazón se había derrumbado como una avalancha cuando los fríos recuerdos se redujeron a nada con el paso de los días y aunque intentara aferrarse a la sonrisa del sol, el manto de nieve que cubre la montaña no se derrite. Porque no es suficiente.

Sasuke perdió el rumbo por culpa de sus ojos congelados y los rayos del sol de esa primavera entusiasta los sentía como una tormenta de nieve.

_Él era el único que sentía frio._

Aún así, seguía viviendo gracias a él. Aunque no fuera suficiente, utilizaba la pequeña llama que seguía encendida en su cuerpo para cubrir su lamentable corazón que no deja de doler ante los recuerdos congelados que ese lugar le provocaban.

Observó por la ventana el paisaje de la ciudad que desde hace meses no pisaba, específicamente desde la noche en que Naruto dejó de iluminar esos callejones perdidos a su suerte en medio de la siempre oscura ciudad de Konoha. _No se había atrevido a volver porque temía apagar el pequeño fuego que él había dejado encendido._

—¡Es un proyecto magnifico! —Exclamó el cliente que lo había arrastrado allí, justo como la primera vez.

Sasuke ignoró a un complacido Orochimaru que asiente con la cabeza, satisfecho, ante el proyecto que había decidido aprobar meses atrás y que ahora no dejaba de traer buenas noticias a su negocio. Rápidamente, sus compañeros de trabajo se contagian de la emoción del hombre mayor comenzando a soltar ideas relacionadas a una espontanea celebración en un bar que Sasuke no recordaba.

—¿Irás? —Escuchó que alguien a su lado le preguntaba y sin voltearse a mirar a Shikamaru negó con la cabeza en respuesta. El secretario soltó un suspiro cansado, sabiendo que para él no sería tan fácil escaparse de la fiesta como lo era para Sasuke— Espero que recuerdes el camino a la posada.

—Si, lo recuerdo —Mintió entonces Sasuke, intentando ocultar los sentimientos que le producían recordar algo en aquella ciudad.

—Bien —Sabia que Shikamaru podía leer a través de él, pero aún así le dio privacidad y simplemente lo dejó— Ve con cuidado. Estamos en plena primavera, pero hoy ha estado mas frio de lo normal, podría nevar en cualquier momento a este paso, ya sabes como es nuestro clima.

Él no pudo ni afirmar o contradecir las últimas palabras, porque él siempre tenía frio.

 _20:18._ El aire helado le hizo crispar el rostro incómodo. Nuevamente su ropa no es suficiente para abrigarlo, pero no importa. Estaba acostumbrado.

En esa ocasión, su celular estaba cargado, pero de todas formas no lo utilizó para encontrar la posada a la que debía ir y se permitió un momento de valentía después de tanto tiempo. Dejó que sus pies se movieran libremente, siguiendo las cicatrices del único camino que había memorizado en el pasado y que aun recordaba tristemente.

Los callejones seguían siendo los mismos, igual de oscuros e incomodos. Recordó que la ultima vez que había estado allí arrojó su tarjeta de presentación en uno de los basureros que estaban al lado de la escalera por la que debía subir y se preguntó estúpidamente si aún continuaría ahí. Sin embargo, no comprobó lo obvio y continuó su camino a paso lento, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante una ilusión a la que no pensaba aferrarse.

Los pequeños copos de nieve hicieron acto de aparición en medio del trayecto, dándole la bienvenida como lo había hecho la lluvia en el primer día de invierno. _Él no podía congelarse más de lo que estaba._

Finalmente llegó a su destino, siendo recibido por la pequeña luz que le gustaba recordar mucho más deslumbrante que emite el pequeño puesto de ramen que pese al tiempo seguía allí, en medio de la nada iluminando esos callejones oscuros.

Nada parecía haber cambiado y eso provocó que se sintiera repentinamente ansioso, provocando que el temblor en su cuerpo volviera como si tiritara de frio.

Habían pasado días, meses, desde que había estado allí producto de su cobardía.

Producto de su inútil intento por mantener viva la pequeña llama que Naruto dejó en él que temía extinguir si insistía en volver cada viernes como lo había estado haciendo desde un comienzo siendo recibido por otra persona que no era Naruto. _Su sol._

Si, él no podía pisar ese lugar sin Naruto y mucho menos podría fingir que le gusta esa comida a otra persona.

A él, definitivamente no le gustaba el ramen y, de hecho, no había vuelto a comerlo desde esa vez en el balcón, en que tardó más tiempo de lo que le llevaría terminar el último platillo que Naruto le había regalado para que lo recordara.

Por reflejo tragó duro ante el recuerdo del sabor en su boca que no había perturbado a su paladar hasta entonces. El sabor siempre estaba bien, no era nada especial, pero se sentía bien. El hecho de comer ramen en invierno al parecer lo volvía mucho mejor. Pero Sasuke sabe que, aunque en esos momentos estuviera nevando, no comería ramen en esa ocasión.

No comería ramen si no era el que Naruto preparaba especialmente para él.

Dejó que su corazón bombeara sangre más rápido de lo normal por otro par de minutos antes de caer en cuenta que la nieve comenzaba a caer con más fuerza que antes, recordándole que debía volver a la posada.

Afuera de ese local de ramen no había nadie esperando por él y, por ende, no habría nadie dentro que le diese la bienvenida otra vez.

No iba a comprobarlo tampoco, no quería llevarse una decepción pese a que su corazón repentinamente palpitaba más rápido, descongelándose por alguna razón de la cual era ignorante.

Quizás solo era la emoción de saberse allí otra vez. La emoción de volver al lugar que tan cálido le hacia sentir en el pasado.

La emoción de volver a verlo otra vez.

Observó el local nuevamente, indeciso, pero finalmente retrocedió al no ver movimiento en él y prefirió dejar que su llama se encendiera un poco más por la ilusión que temía romper para así poder seguir soportando el frio que se negaba a irse.

_Porque a él no le gusta el ramen..._

Dio un paso hacia el lado dispuesto a irse, satisfecho con la cálida sensación que comenzaba a apoderarse de su pecho poco a poco ante los recuerdos que creía perdidos, pero apenas logró dar un paso porque de pronto sintió el calor extenderse con fuerza desde su brazo derecho paralizándolo en medio de la nieve ante el cálido toque de una mano que negaba a dejarlo ir otra vez.

Allí, en medio de la nieve que le recuerda al invierno, el sol volvió a sonreírle derritiendo su congelado cuerpo que creía perdido en una tormenta, despejando su camino hacia uno más claro y brillante.

_A él le gustaba Naruto._

—¡Estas aquí!

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con tanta sorpresa que dolió. Sus pulmones parecían haber olvidado respirar, por lo que emitió un ruido ahogado que fue apaciguado por la sonrisa que Naruto le dedicó, que igual de sorprendido que él, aterrizó antes en la realidad agradeciendo con intensidad el destino, volviéndolo más luminoso, más irreal.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, como creyendo que de tanto extrañarlo y sumado al hecho de estar en ese lugar su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada imaginando a Naruto junto a él.

Justo como lo había estado deseando desde hace meses.

—Te he estado esperando 'ttebayo.

No sabia si eran los copos de nieve derritiéndose en su rostro que volvía a producir calor luego de tanto tiempo, pero sintió agua resbalar por sus mejillas hasta llegar a las manos cálidas y gentiles de Naruto que le había obligado a mirarlo, convenciéndole de que estaba allí, con él.

—Naruto —Musitó, con el pulso escuchándose en sus oídos y la llama de su cuerpo ardiendo aun en medio de la nieve inusual que cae de improviso una noche de primavera.

Esos ojos azules, tan brillantes y claros como los de su recuerdo, parecieron iluminarse aún más por su llamado y con una emoción contenida le responde en medio de un abrazo que no puede evitar— Estas aquí. Yo... te he estado esperando desde que mi padre dijo que habías venido. Cada viernes, he estado aquí, esperando volver a verte 'ttebayo.

Las palabras que acariciaron su oreja le hicieron temblar, pero esta vez no fue frio lo que recorrió su cuerpo. Era una corriente eléctrica incontrolable que despertó cada recuerdo dormido.

Su sol no lo había abandonado y estaba allí calentándolo como siempre lo había hecho.

Sasuke sonríe, tratando de que el otro no pudiera ver la vergonzosa felicidad que parece escaparse por cada poro de su piel, pero como era de esperar, Naruto logra ver a través de él y de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la primera vez le soltó un beso desprevenido, sutil pero cálido, que esta vez alcanzó a corresponder y que tuvo que frenar al notar que su corazón palpitaba tanto que Naruto podría sentirlo de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos.

Pero a Naruto no le importaba, porque su propio corazón estaba siguiendo el de Sasuke sin que el otro fuera consciente de ello.

Notó que Naruto estaba batallando con las palabras que quería decirle, por lo que Sasuke creyó necesario frenarlo un poco temiendo derretirse en medio de la nieve— La primera vez tú me invitaste, déjame devolverte el favor —Ofreció avergonzado, con la mirada lejos de él, fija en el puesto de ramen en donde Minato salió a saludar de manera inocente haciendo que se separaran de inmediato.

Naruto, igual de avergonzado que él, se limita a sonreír con nerviosismo mientras asiente muchas veces— Si, me urge un tazón de ramen en estos momentos 'ttebayo.

A él repentinamente también le seduce la idea de comer ramen por lo que no dudó en acercarse al local en donde Naruto le siguió de cerca hasta sentarse a su lado mientras su padre prepara el platillo para ambos.

—Entonces... ¿Me estuviste esperando? —Preguntó sin poder evitarlo, cuando por fin creyó tener las emociones controladas, pero bastaba con un gesto del otro para que volviera a perder el control de ese fuego que no dejaba de crecer dentro de él.

—S-sí, bueno... es que, yo sé que sabes porqué lo hacia —Intentó dar por hecho el asunto Naruto, negándose a aceptar en publico los sentimientos que Sasuke estúpidamente intentaba mantener ocultos de él también.

—Hm. —Arqueó una ceja fingiendo inocencia para molestarlo, pero el sol nunca pierde y al primer descuido de Minato Naruto aprovechó para darle un nuevo beso que hizo que sus labios ladearan una sonrisa complacida.

Naruto sin embargo enrojeció producto de su propio calor y fingió toser cuando su padre sirvió la comida para ambos.

Para entonces, Sasuke ya se encontraba fundido en medio de las llamas del sol y no podía sentirse más a gusto con ello.

Y aparentemente, Naruto parecía sobrepasado con su propio calor pues no dejaba de removerse incomodo a su lado, tratando de apegársele todo lo posible, como si de esa manera evitara perderlo otra vez.

No, Sasuke no se iría esa noche.

— Sabes... —Comenzó a decir entonces Naruto por lo bajo, en medio de la comida llamando su atención— Sonará extraño lo que voy a decir, pero siento que he cumplido una promesa que hice en alguna vida pasada 'ttebayo.

—¿Una promesa de comer ramen? —Cuestionó antes de seguir saboreando el ramen en su boca. 

—Si, de comer ramen contigo. Ya sé que es raro, pero, desde el primer día que te vi, sentí que debía invitarte a comer ramen.

—Que extraña manera de coquetear con alguien —Se burló entonces Sasuke, al no encontrarle lógica a lo que Naruto decía, pero por un segundo se le cruzó la idea que dé también pudo haberlo conocido de antes pero que no sabia de donde exactamente.

—Agh, bastardo. No te burles de mí —Se quejó Naruto dándole un codazo por lo bajo.

— _Dobe._

— _Teme._ Si no fuera por mi te habrías congelado ese día.

—Tienes razón —Aceptó Sasuke sin chistar, dejándolo ganar por el momento a lo que Naruto se mostró sorprendido y complacido sonrió ampliamente como solo él podía hacerlo.

—Sé que la tengo 'ttebayo.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se llevaba el tazón a la boca, fingiendo beber la sopa para que el otro no lo viera tan complacido con su presencia.

Para que Naruto no supiera que efectivamente sin él se congelaba y por ello lo necesitaba a su lado. Porque es el sol que necesita para iluminar sus días y sus noches.

Y que, sin él, sentía frio.

_Tal vez comer ramen en medio del frio que le recuerda al invierno, podía comenzar a gustarle tanto como le gustaba Naruto._

**Fin.**


End file.
